The Age of Affection
by Twintaileddragon
Summary: Jarl Ulfric is oblivious to the feelings of Rozenn, the Dragonborn. She couldn't be more in love with her Jarl and yet feel so neglected, But when Rozenn meet's someone who is highly interested in her, He convinces her how Ulfric doesn't deserve her. The Jarl discovers his feelings. The Daedra want her. She has to pick one. But which one is more worth taking?
1. Chapter 1

We drink to our youth, and the days come and gone, For the age of oppression is now nearly done.

We'll drive out the empire from this land that we own. With our blood and our steel we'll take back our home.

All hail to Ulfric you are the high king, it is in your great honor we drink and we sing.

We're the children of Skyrim and we fight all our lives and when Sovengard beckons everyone of us dies.

But this land is ours and we'll see it wiped clean from the scourge that has sullied our hopes and our dreams...

The Temple of Mara was glowing with her ever radiating beauty. Her dress making any man jealous. Ah yes, the bride of a true Nord. She stared into her loves eyes. They would soon be bonded together through the bliss that is marriage. Though she was no Nord she had the heart of one, and the spirit of one.

"It was Mara that first gave birth to all of creation and pledged to watch over us as her children. It is from her love of us... that we first learn to love one another. It is from this love that a life lived alone is no life at all." Maramal looked at me with a soft smile. " We are gathered today, under Mara's loving gaze, to bear witness to the union of two souls in eternal companionship. …. May they journey forth together in this life and the next, in prosperity and poverty, and in joy and hardship." He looked over at my stunning groom. The true high king of Skyrim. "Do you agree to be bound together, in love, now and forever?"

"I do... Now and forever..." He said in his deep voice. He looked at me with his looks of love and I smiled. Maramal looked at me.  
"Do you agree to be bound together, in love, now and forever." The room turned into its thick miasma as my throat felt the pressure of love. I couldn't speak to tell my love what I feel. Now and forever.

"I-I-..." The thick fog covered the room quickly. It was black. I could only hear my name ring in the blackness.

Rozenn...

Rozenn...

Rozenn...

Rozenn...

"Rozenn... Rozenn wake up." I woke up with a slight startle at Galmar shaking my shoulder lightly. My appearance in my ragged looking night clothes made me slightly embarrassed. "Rozenn. Jarl Ulfric's waiting for you." He exited my room promptly with a slight bow for courtesy. I reluctantly got dressed.

I walked into the throne room with the polished target of my affections posed casually with his head on his fist. He pretended to listen to the guards complaining .

"Jarl, this man is a danger to society and a criminal." I stood on the side lines listening in. Jarl Ulfric unaware of my presence.

"What did he do?"  
"This man though he was being funny took a hunting bow, little sneak, Shot me in the knee." My laughter filled the hall and I tried to hush myself and all eyes hit me. Ulfric sat up in attention.  
"Watch your tongue Breton!" The guard snapped.  
" You don't talk to my highest ranking soldier like that." Ulfric cut in. The guard looked back at him.  
"Y-yes my Jarl."  
"And I don't appreciate throwing the race card at the Dragonborn."  
"T-the Dragonborn?"  
"And you should be on duty. This man did nothing wrong. Hell, I needed a good laugh." Ulfric motioned for them to leave and the guard left with swiftness. The laughing villager bowed to the Jarl and left just as quick. I approached him. My hands behind my back holding one another and I bowed.

"Enough of the bowing. It's starting to get annoying." I laughed and he smirked at me. " I'm glad your here. I need you Galmar and a few other soldiers to check something out for me." I had a faint blush on my cheeks anytime he spoke to me. Especially when he was defending me. "There's a fort we haven't conquered yet. South of Dawnstar."  
"That's impossible. There is not fort south of Dawnstar."  
"Just built. The imperials are fighting back hard. I only trust you to lead in, well and Galmar."

"Alright. I'll be late. But I'll meet them there." He nodded and dismissed me. Why must it be like this? I've been under the spell of that man since we took Solitude. His eyes never left me during that speech he made. As if he was only speaking to me. A marriage all of Skyrim would envy. Oh if only he loved me. Felt the way I feel. Dreamed the things I dream. My heart aches. I walked down the stone corridor to my room. 1 room down from Ulfric's. So close and so far from him. I fell onto my bed and sighed deeply. Ignoring the straw that stabbed me in the back. I closed my eyes and looked around. Only seeing the darkness and the pinkness of seeing lantern light through my eyelids. I didn't want to leave for Dawnstar yet. They needed me. For some reason, they always needed me.

" Why." I said to myself sullen. My future with Ulfric less malleable than the future as his soldier. I was a major part of this war. Not even in his world. Just this war. I opened my eyes and they emitted a relaxed feeling throughout my body, as if I just rested. The door opened slightly and I looked over at Galmar who was standing at the door.  
"Come on, If you're heading to the fort."  
"I'm not going right now. I'll leave later and I'll get it handled. But Galmor... I need to ask you something." Galmor smiled and entered the room, closing the door.  
"Ulfric isn't taking a shine to you like you are to him?"  
"Not at all." I blushed. Galmor laughed and looked around my room. " Galmor you've always been there. What now?"  
"Let his turn around Dragonborn. He isn't a cold heart man. I guess he just always pictured himself with a nord woman."  
"If I could pick and choose my race that's what I'd be... Does that not count." Galmor laughed.  
"If we could all pick and choose we'd all be nords. Now come. Let's just get this over with and take down those imperial dogs." I sighed and decided to go through with it. After all, it was my job.


	2. Chapter 2

The snow here was far more vicious than it was back in Windhelm. I crunched through the snow cursing my job while the soldiers walked behind me ready to heed my instructions. Galmor decided last minute to stay behind and talk with Ulfric. It makes me very nervous to have them together, knowing the Galmor could just tell Ulfric my secret at any time. I looked into the white veil of snow and could barely see the outline of a tower. There was no one patrolling the outside of the walls or even on top of the towers. Not a single soul. I signaled for all the men to stop walking and took a few more steps to the tower. Something is wrong here.  
"Everyone, listen carefully," The sons and daughters straightened up and I paused for a moment, looking back at the tower. "I'm going in. Wait here."  
"But Ma'am. We were sent here together to stop the threat of the empire."  
"The Imperials aren't behind this. Stay here." Under the veil of the snow I snuck into the towers walls.

It was deserted in the courtyard. There was fresh blood in the snow beside an empty stable and the iron on a sword was still hot next to the forge. There were three doors, 2 were barred from the other side but the ther wasn't so I entered through that one. I shuddered a bit as my body warmed up so suddenly in the tower. I crept down the spiral stoned staircase. I saw lit candle all across the wall on the way down that had strange symbols carved in them. Where have I seen that symbol before.

When I reached the final step, I was standing in front of a temple. Before me, the stone benches covered in corpses and dried blood. In the front of them in the center of the room was a giant alter that had a strange liquid bursting upward. Well there's no one alive here. I walked in as cautiously I as could, regardless of the act I hadn't seen any living thing.

As I approached the fountain I sniffed the air, smelling the overwhelming scent of mead and wine. I dipped my hand into the warm liquid and licked it. I took another quick visual sweep of the room. There's been Daedric worship going on here. I remember this particular Daedra very well.

" By the nine..." I heard glasses clang behind me following my remark. And there stood in full daedric armor was the man I was hoping not to see.  
"Hey! My favorite drinking buddy!"  
"You have a temple?"  
"My worshipers of a good time took it over and I'm glad you came. I have a hot spring in the back. If you..."  
"I'm here for the imperials."  
"None left. My worshipers went to war for this fort."  
"My jobs done." He raised a glass to me.  
"Since you're job is done how about an ale?"  
"Why not?" He let out a deep laugh that didn't sound at all like it would come from him. It was slightly chilling. He placed a hand on my shoulder and handed me a cup.  
"So how's the job going by the way," He said as I took a sip. "Boss still not warming up to you?" I took in another gulp and sighed.  
"Oh I hate how you indulge me. No, He's oblivious. I needed this drink."  
"You're so uptight. You need to drink more often."  
"I try. I live in the Palace of the kings. I can't cut loose there. It's been awhile since I've seen you too."  
"Yeah, You need to enjoy life with me one night. You work FAR too hard."

Switching to 3rd person...

Back in Windhelm...

"She didn't return with you?" The concerned Jarl asked the small army he had sent with Rozenn.  
"No sir. She told us to leave and she would handle everything."  
"And you listened? She could be in danger!"

Rozenn clanged the her glass into the giant chalice that Sanguine had filled for himself. She was laughing at something but she didn't remember what. Sanguine laughed and put his cup down.  
"You're fun! We need to do this more often. I'm here if you need me you know."  
"I don't know." She took a small sip. "I have to help the Jarl."  
"The one you've been lusting after. I understand. If he doesn't work out though, which I imagine he won't, don't forget about me." Rozenn tried to let go and ignore the comment but she felt that depression slowly creeping along. What if it never worked out?  
"What did you have in mind?"  
"That's my girl, just a little fun in the best plain of Oblivion there is. You'd love it." The ball of dark energy transported a book into his possession. He handed the slightly torn book to Rozenn and sighed.  
"That, my lovely, is a spell to get you to my plain of Oblivion. Learn it and use it when you think you could stand to loosen up." Rozenn looked at the crummy little book for a moment and thought of Ulfric. He wouldn't like her associating with the Daedra. Then again, she met the Daedra LONG before she even met Ulfric. Sanguine formed a very dangerous looking smile.  
"I'll think about it. I really have to go..."

She entered Windhelm very late in the evening, guards saying hello and asking her where she had been. She disregarded all questions and made her way to the Palace of the Kings. Upon entering Ulfric sat up rather quickly from his usual sluggish position. Rozenn lit up a little sensing his concern. Galmor approached fast and looked her up and down.  
"Well you aren't hurt. Where have you been? Everyone was worried."  
"I can see that. Obviously I should disappear more often." She bypassed Galmor and approached the Jarl. She gave a warm smile which made the Nord smile back.  
"The fort is cleared."  
"Excellent. We can cross that off of our list of things to get done. Now we have to worry about what we're going to do about the Imperial camps surrounds Windhelm."  
"They're moving in fast."  
"As fast as they wish. We're planning an attack plan but we believe we have an informant in our midst."  
"Any ideas?"  
"I have some but I haven't said them in fear they'd know we're on to them."  
"My job?"  
"Your job. I'm counting on you." She nodded and looked around. No guards were In the room. It was only Galmor and Ulfric in the room with her. She had so many questions she wanted to ask with this opportunity . Did you miss me? at all?


End file.
